The Chronicles of Bella
by Kaitlyn HOuston
Summary: Bella is a vampire. When Edward left in new moon she was changed.200 years later she is living with the Volturi and her and Jane decided to take a trip to where Bella came from. They run into a few people that Bella thought she would never see again.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella is a vampire. When Edward left in new moon she was changed.200 years later she is living with the Volturi and her and Jane decided to take a trip to where Bella came from. They run into a few people that Bella thought she would never see again.**

**/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/**

"Bella Aro said we could go if you wanted he just wants to make sure that we will visit him every human holiday."

I wasn't really Aro's daughter but after Greg changed me and left me in France alone he bit me left me and I was there in the street alone changing. Aro found me and took me in he wanted me to join the Guard but then he kind of adopted me in some sort he felt as if I was to be his daughter. Many people seem to fill that way I guess that's one of my talents making people comfortable around me.

"Okay is Alec gonna come with us." "He decided not to he doesn't want Aro to loose his to best Guards and his daughter." Jane is my closest friend then there is Demtri were close in a brother sister way I guess you could say we haven't really talked about how are relationship even though I've been her 200 years the subject never has come up. Jane and I weren't always close at first she despised me because I could change my appearances but when I finally got all my powers under control we learned that I could also change others appearances which made her so excited and we have been best friends ever since.

I'm also able to control and read minds and I am a complete shield meaning know ones power works on me. I can project a force field with my shield so if someone wants to attack me it shocks them. "So Jane what shall we look like this time any ideas. We could do the twins again that was fun even though Alec didn't like that fact that you were playing my twin and he was just the younger brother." "I don't know it would be fun but that may stand out just a little can I please be older this time." Yes Jane loved changing appearances and ages she was even an eight year old at one time. When I change our appearances we don't sparkle so we can go out in the sun. " Jane if you insist I will make you older so you will be a senior I guess." "Yay! Bella I love you. Change my appearance now so I can go shopping for clothes before we leave. Oh ya we leave in to days Aro sent you Porsche and my mustang so can I use your Range Rover. Please please please." I searched her head to see what she wanted to look like this time. Then I change her into the new Jane. She had dirty blonde hair with honey blonde highlights she was tall and slender but not to skinny. Her eyes went from a dark red to a baby blue. Even though she wasn't a vegetarian like me she could control her self around humans actually everyone has learned since I came since I love to be outside the castle. They all have learned to enjoy getting out when we decide to stay for a while they feed places hours away from where we live. "Yes you can use my car be careful oh ya I am still gonna be the same size so get me some new clothes if you could." She left my room when she did I decided I would change my hair to blonde like hers except it was all a honey blonde and also I changes my eyes to a darker almost royal blue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my readers.. Also just to remind everyone I don't own twilight that rightfully belongs to Myer who if I may so is a genius….**

**Well sorry my chapters are so short I promise they will get longer **

_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_

/*/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Later that Night

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I was walking down to the main room to see if Jane was back from shopping. When I heard Demtri and Aro talking in a hushed tone. "Aro you cant really be letting her go by herself." Aro said "Do you question my decisions Demtri." "Its not that but what about all the pain that place caused her before. I don't want her to go threw that again." "Everything will be fine Demtri I trust Bella and she want be going alone she will be with Jane and we know that Jane's powers can hurt anyone except Bella of course also Bella can control anyone's mind and she has her shield nothing can hurt her." Aro do you not get it someone may not be able to physically hurt her but mentally she can still get hurt"

" Demtri what are you suggesting that she isn't strong enough just to go by herself"

"Aro I don't know you tell me I mean you did read my mind before we started this conversation." " I understand that you have feelings for her but you can't confront her with these feelings even though I'm sure she knows" What Demtri has feelings for me I had know idea that he had feelings for me. Wait how do I not know that I can read his mind not that I go around reading his mind for the fun of it though okay I do sometime but not all of the time. I heard someone walking down the hall so I ran at vampire speed and hid. Alec then said "its not save to ease drop on peoples conversation especially Aros since he can read your every thought" "Ya Alec that would be true but seeing how he can't read my mind then I don't have to worry." "Oh ya I forgot about that well never mind."

I decided that I was going to stop listening to other people's conversations and go find Jane. When I found Jane she was in her room and you couldn't see the white floor because she had massive suitcases all over the floor. She had two suitcases filled with shoes, another one had a bunch of sparkly things that I guess where dresses and tops, she also had a lage duffel bag filled with make-up and accessories. When she finally realized I was standing in there she turned around and smiled. I said "You do know that doesn't work on me so you can stop wasting your time." She laughed and said "Very funny I wasn't trying I just am so excited I needed to smile." "Jane why are you so excited?"

" Oh just the fact that Mr. Hotness want let princess Isabella out of his sight." " What are you talking about I swear sometimes I have no clue, and I'm a mind reader." Then I scearched her mind to find any clues all I got was the lyrics to her new favorite song.

You know there's a dirty word.

Never gonna say it first.  
No, it's just a thought  
That never crosses my mind

Maybe in the parking lot  
Better bring your friend along  
Better rock together  
Than just one at a time

S is for the simplety  
E is for the ecstasy  
X is just to mark the spot  
'Cause that's the one you really want

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question  
Then it's always yes, yeah

I'm loving what you wanna wear  
I wonder what's up under there  
Wonder if I'll ever have it  
Under my tongue

I'll love to try to set you free  
I love you all over me  
Love to hear the sound you make  
The second you're done

S is for the simplety  
E is for the ecstasy  
X is just to mark the spot  
'Cause that's the one you really want

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question  
Then it's always yes

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yes)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah

S is for the simplety  
E is for the ecstasy  
X is just to mark the spot  
'Cause that's the one you really want

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh, the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question  
Then it's always yes, yeah

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh, the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question  
Then it's always yes

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yes)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yes)  
Yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yes)  
Yeah, yeah

Omg that's all she is defiantly hiding something from me. "Oh Isabella your so naïve."

" What do you mean I'm naïve you're the one singing a song that teaches you how to spell sex. Come on there are a lot better songs than that"** (I actually love that song but sounds like something my version of Bella would say)** "Well if you actually paid any attention Demtri is defiantly in love with you. Also you would no that he wasn't going to let you go to Forks without him." "WHAT!" "Ya Aro told him he could go 'for your protection' like we need his 'protection'" " Jane if you will excuse me I need to go talk to my father and .

As I walk down the hall Demtri jumps in front of me. " You know its not nice to scare people like that one day you will do that to Jane and she'll rip your head of" " Oh but Princess Isabella you were coming to look for me so I decided to save you the trouble" " Oh really I was now." " Yes you told Jane and I over heard." More like listened in. " Oh I'm sorry you miss understood I said I'm going to find Felix." I couldn't resist he hates the fact that Felix is In love with me at first I thought he thought no one was good for me but now I realize he just wants me all to him self. Even though he knows I don't really like Felix he is so clingy. Just then Felix comes in the hall and said " What about me?" "Oh nothing it seems our princess would like to talk to you. Good Day princess see you soon." I just glared at him he knew that I didn't want to talk to Felix more or less be alone with him. He just turned around and smiled. "You wanted to speak with me." "Oh ya umm…. Do you know if my car has been sent to forks?" "Yes Aro sent it yesterday." "Okay thanks" I ran as fast as I could to Demtris room. His room is very dark and manly to say the least there are lots of dark colors unlike Felix room which is done in pastels. I made Demtri open his door with my mind. Controlling him is easy but he hates it. Then I slammed the door and he said "hey why did you do that?" "Oh I don't know this guy just pissed me off and id like an explanation right now" "What! You said you wanted to talk to him." "You know I was joking" " Ya but I loved to see you get pissed of it hilarious, so anyway what did you wanna talk about?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't up dated. First there was Memphis in may then I got strep throat and then on top of it all I had semester exams to study for. Im not gonna be able to update for a while cause im going out of town for my birthday but ill try and update more.**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*///*/*/*/*/*/ Chapter 3 /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Don't get me wrong demtri is a great guy and we have been friends but he is so over protective.He reminds me so much of Edward and I just don't wanna go down that road again I am finally over him. "Bella so what do you wanna talk about." "Oh just the fact that you don't trust me to go anywhere can I say ridiculous." "Oh so you heard that did you well I really care about you and I don't want that freak of an ex messing with your head Bella." If he does ill take away all of his feelings and make him go crazy" not that I really would but Demtri doesn't know that. "Still im coming with you." OMG cant he just admit he is in love with me I know he is. I walked up to him and got in his face like I was gonna kiss him then Jane walked in. She said " Oh sorry am I interrupting something" then she giggled I said " Okay but we need a new cover story now that your coming Mr. Hotness" " So do I get to come up with it or is that Janes job." Jane said " ill let you this time make it good Bella come look at the new close I got you for that trip.

**Dimtri's POV**

Okay I get to make there story . So we know Bella and Jane are sisters but I could be just a family friend or could be Bella's Fiancé. Ya that would be great then them dudes wouldn't try hitting on her.

I walked in Bella's room and she and Jane were packing. I sat on the end of her bed and told them the plan Jane was ecstatic. Bella just stood their not saying anything it made me wonder if she was completely over Edward.

**Bella's POV**

He wants to be my Fiancé. Dimtri wants to be my Fiancé. After I said that to my self I made Jane leave the room with my mind. She said "I get the picture when im not wanted Bella no need to intrude on my mind" Dimtri busted out in laughter. " Dimtri is this a way of telling me you want to be a couple or just a cover story" He stood there and stared at me then said " Bella I have wanted to be mates for forever I just couldn't get the courage to tell you you are the most amazing person I have ever met in my whole500years of existence. I guess what im saying is will you be my girlfriend.

/*/*/*/*/*/****/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Thanks to all my reviews and all you guys patience. When I get back from my trip I will try and update. Anyways do you think she should stay with dintri or get back with Edward this is awhile away but just wondering..**

**Xoxo **

**Kate **

**P.s im changing my name**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I'm so sorry started high school and have had so much on my plate I actually don't know where I'm going with this story so if anyone has any suggestions please fill free to tell me. Also I got a laptop so I don't have to share with my brother but I only have the trail version for Microsoft word anyone no where I can download the full version. **

**Xoxo Katie**

**Demitri wants me to be his girlfriend wow what a shocker. I didn't even know he liked me but I'll try everything once. " Sure Demtri I'll be your girlfriend but when we move we will have separate rooms even though you will be my fiancé." He was grinning from ear to ear I thought I was going to have to slap him but Jane walked in my room goodness this girl just doesn't give up. She said " Bella we have to leave soon the school their starts in two weeks so we need to get there and get to know the area." "Okay Jane umm I guess we can leave as soon as Demtri is ready." "Bella I already am ready."**

_Two weeks later_

These past few weeks have gone by so fast I don't know how to explain. Demtri and I have grown closer as a couple he got me an engagement ring to go along with our cover story. It was silver with a hudge diamond in the middle with little diamonds around the band. He also got me a charm bracelet to signify our relationship it had stars he said I was always making him reach for the stars so it just fit.

He is so sweet we are starting school today. Jane and I are going to be seniors as well as Demtri. Me and Jane are using the sir name Moore and Demtri is using Blakes. Demitri still looks the same except instead of his honey eyes his eyes are now hazel.

I walked upstairs to Janes room to see what she was wearing. She was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny Jeans, teal tank top , a peace shirt with rips down one side and a pair of white flats to top it off she had a teal bag. She looked amazing. Her hair was pulled in a high ponytail and had on blue eye shadow with a little mascara but not to over the top.

I then decided to go into my massive closet to figure out what I would wear. I grabbed a pair of jeans from my closet and a blue and silver top from my closet. I then grabbed a pair of purple pumps. Brushed my hair out and curled it put on my bracelet and my engagement ring. Put on some smoky grey eyes shadow and a little bit of eyeliner and was ready to leave.

When I walked down the stairs Demtri said "Damn Bella you look good." Jane then said "I'll say you may be fighting off some guys at this school Demtri." I smiled and said "well it's a good thing I have this" and showed them I had on my engagement ring. Demtri smiled and Jane was shocked how beautiful it was.

I grabbed my clutch with my ID and house keys and cell phone. We then walked out to Demtri's mustang. I got in the front with him and Jane got in the back.

The car ride was filled with Jane singing Second Chance by Shinedown the whole trip. Demtri and I just laughed. He makes me feel like a little girl again with a school girl crush the first time we kissed I thought I had died and gone to heaven. It's crazy how you can be so independent for so long and then fall for someone so hard so fast. Don't worry though I'm not changing its just he has woken up a part of me that I have never known. He was the air I needed to breathe. It was almost as intense as it was with "him" but it was a million times stronger with Demtri. I couldn't tell him this just yet but maybe soon I will be able to. This made me feel week almost like I am relying on him and I will not rely on another guy ever again.

When we got to the school there was a sign that said Welcome Back Sparton's the school look almost the same as it did 200 years ago as weird as it sounds but it was the same exact buildings. Demtri got out and opened Jane's door she stepped out of the car and everyone there just looked at her with wide eyes. Then the girls got sight of Demtri and they all stared I could see the lust in their eyes. I wanted to kill every single girl looking at him. He just laughs it off and walked over to open my door. When he opened it he took my hand and pulled me out. I think gave him a quick peck on is lips letting everyone know that he was he wrapped his arms around my waste and we all stood there looking at everyone as they look at us. Some girls shot daggers at me and Jane I was pleased it was funny how we could be here 5 minutes and everyone envies us. Then a black Volvo pulled up and I caught there sent. There were other vampires here and I had a feeling I knew who they were. It was the Cullen's Dmitri's arms tightened around me as I took quick breaths I was waiting for them to get out after 200 hundred years it seemed as I had forgot what they all looked like. Alice and Jasper got out first. Alice was still the same pixie as ever and jasper looked like he had better control now. Then Emmet stepped out with Rosalie right behind him. They were all getting out of the back which made me wonder who the person in the passenger side was. My questions were answered when a leggy redhead stepped out. She was pretty but not near as pretty as Rosalie.

Then he stepped out and took her hand. I could tell they had mated it was weird seeing them together but I guess that's just part of life people change I changed I went from fragile self-conscious Bella. To strong graceful Isabella in a period of months.

Alice and Rosalie approached us while Jasper and Emmet followed behind. Alice then said "Hi I'm Alice. I live with my family just outside of Forks." She in between me and Jane and said " It's funny you almost look like twins but you she pointed to Jane seem to be at least 100 or more years older." Jane went to say something but I stopped her by saying, "Jane is older than me you see I can change appearances of myself and people that's one of my talents." "Well that must come in handy sometimes." Rose said. Demtri mumbled to himself " ya they all come in handy at times." Rose and Alice looked dumbfounded. Then the guys and mystry girl decided to pipe in. Emmet said, " I'm Emmet I'm with Rosie, This is Jasper and he pointed to Jasper and he is with this pixie over hear. He then said this is Edward but if you have guts you could call him Eddie and this is…."

Ah it's a cliffy I can't think of a name for mystery girl any suggestions would be very nice. I will try and update more. Im really sorry about it being so long I need to find Microsoft to download to my labtop so until then I may not be able to update.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note::::

Okay people that read my story. I wanted to inform you that I will hopefully be updating real soon. Had some issues with my computer but hopefully they will be fine now.... hopefully. SO I'm not really sure exactly were my story is going anymore. Any suggestions are welcome.

Also just a little FYI about me and my writing is I am horrible at grammar and spelling. So please excuse that. Also I hope to have a short chapter up tomorrow or later tonight, Anyway sorry about the delays....

Love katie


	6. Chapter 6

**So like promised here is chapter 5...**

** "and this is Joey." If I didn't know any better I would have thought that their was hate in his voice when he said that. Then Joey said, " Actually its Jocelle. I actually hate it when Emmet calls me Joey it can be so annoying." I can already tell Jane does not like this girl and from the words she is practically screaming in her mind I can tell she will be calling Jocelle Joey a whole lot. She was debating exactly what to do then she said in the same tone Joey was using"Oh! Really Josephine you seem like a Joey. I so agree with Emmet." Joey went to protest on the fact that Jane called her Josephine when Jasper spoke up and said, " I don't believe we caught your names." Jane then said " I'm Jane. This is," she then pointed to demtri " Demtri and this is ba." **

**I cut her off by saying, "thank you Jane but I think I can introduce myself,Im Isabella but you can call me Issy for short." **

**Pov Jane**

**Issy what is she thinking. Whenever anyone would call her Issy she would go all thats not my name. If your gonna call me anything call me Bella and now she is gonna say her name is Issy what the hell. I guess I will find this out when school is over.**

**Okay I tried I really tried for everyone who is reading this but I'm not really sure where this is going at all, I'm at a a point were the words just arent coming to me. If anyone has any ideal what they want to happen just let me know and ill try and put that in there. Lots of love Katie**


End file.
